imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smart Tower
'The Smart Tower '''is the main headquarters of SmartCorp and its fake companies in the Real World, located at the heart of Hightown. Overview The crown jewel of all SmartCorp creations, the Smart Tower is also the main headquarters of the company, and makes the tallest building both within the Imagine Nation and the world. The building houses marketing offices, labs, and Jonas Smart's main office. Its spire is compared to being just as sharp as that of Mount Nevertop, its top floor overlooking all of Empire City. History Just a few years after Smart came to fame by uncovering the Great Collaborator and the end of the first Rüstov invasion, Smart gathered enough power and money to create his tower and headquarters of his company, the Smart Tower. He uses his top floor as his main office and lab, overlooking all of Empire City. It's one of his greatest creations within the company to demonstrate the advance in technology he maintains throughout the years by the creation of other inventions that keep pushing the citizens of the Imagine Nation moving into the future. After Jack's arrival, the Smart Tower seemed like a forbidden place to approach by the boy, and with much reason, as Smart and his Peacemakers didn't want anything to do with the infected child. After becoming a candidate for the School of Thought, Jack was forced to go to the tower for his tests with Smart. Before the tests, Jack was forced to have his retinas and fingerprints scanned, vocal recognition, and more so that whenever Jack came in, he'd be scanned at first chance, and more, barred from entering the building. After the disastrous events with the tests, Smart, surprisingly, decides to not vote just yet in favor or against Jack, but rather, in order to give the boy a chance, makes a deal with him to allow him to study him, since he couldn't dissect him. Desperate for answers, Jack agrees, and undergoes a rigorous series of experiments of different kinds that range from electroshock to being briefly frozen entirely. Unbeknownst to Jack, this gave Smart the opportunity to read Jack's waves of his power and distress, creating the nullifiers, machines to block out Jack's particular power. Days later, Jack's desperation to know about his past leads him to believe that Smart is the true Great Collaborator, and with Jazen, break into Smart Tower, believing his powers were at work. Unfortunately, Smart discovers them and reveals that Jack isn't able to use his powers, and they all discover that Smart isn't the Great Collaborator. The tower is then attacked by Rüstov, knocking out Smart, Jazen sacrificing himself trying to save Jack, and the boy being dragged by the aliens to be kidnapped. Revile interferes though, saving the boy, only to reveal a terrible secret that forces him to kill Jack. Just then, the Inner Circle and other heroes interfere, arriving at the Smart Tower to defend both Jack and the rest of the country. Smart then appears, and believing that Jack called the Rüstov, sends for his Peacemakers to kill Jack instead of fighting Revile. Jack manages to shake out of his reverie, and leaves to Wrekzaw Isle to stop Revile once and for all. After his victory over the Rüstov supersoldier, Jack returns to Smart Tower to give the news of all that had happened, even if he withheld some things and even lied. Smart tries to engage him to say the truth, and doesn't directly thank him for hiding Smart's own lies that led the boy to breaking into the tower. A year later, despite SmartCorp being broken from the battle against Revile, Smart Tower still stands tall, covering a secret about Smart's latest invention, the SmarterNet. Two years after Jack's triumph over Revile, Smart Tower becomes, in many aspects, a war room, enough as to take Jazen in as prisoner, and offering to free him if Jack surrenders to Smart. With the infection close to taking over and Stendeval being the Magus' new host, Jack makes a plan that involves giving himself over to Smart. Upon arriving to Smart Tower with Trea to help him, Jazen is freed, but Jack then takes the upper hand by revealing that the nullifiers no longer work with him, but makes a deal that Smart can't refuse. Together, Smart and Trea create a new nullifier to focus on blocking Khalix out and help Jack fight the infection. It seemingly doesn't seem to work, as the infection takes over Jack and then leaves transformed into Revile, but it actually worked, turning Smart Tower into the birth of the Imagine Nation's hero. Features Smart's Office The main room in all of Smart Tower, Smart's office is where he conducts most of his business and sends information throughout the entire tower for updates in anything that he's working on. Smart's Lab Just next to his office, Smart's lab is his private lab in the tower, though there are plenty more throughout. His lab is filled with small robots working on smaller tasks to help him out. Smart's lab is home to the TimeScope, Smart's greatest creation in his career. It's also where Jack was tricked so that Smart could create the nullifiers and where the infection took over Jack completely. Trivia *The Smart Tower makes a very brief appearance, though mentioned, in the ''Secret War. *On both occasions that Jack was in Smart's lab, it was to create a nullifier, first to block his own powers, and the second to block Khalix. *The future Revile tried to kill a young Jack when he was twelve, and a present-day Revile at age 14 is born, both in Smart Tower. *Lorem Ipsum was created in the Smart Tower. *Trea is the only known person to have cooperated with Smart in creating something, in this case, the nullifiers, all in the tower. Category:Locations Category:Imagine Nation Category:Empire City